


Harry Potter, Chosen One

by DeadWizardGod



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod
Summary: The story of a lonely, orphan, son of a witch and a warlock and what he has to go through to defeat the Dark Lord.The story of Harry Potter, as told to tunes of Hamilton.





	1. 1.1 Alexander Hamilton - Harry Potter, Chosen One

[Draco]  
He's just a lonely orphan, son of a witch and a warlock,  
Sleeping in the middle of the floor, lock  
On his cupboard door from the outside.  Now who'd have thought this kid'll  
Grow up to vanquish Tom Marvolo Riddle?  
  
[Ron]  
Around Potter  
Things seemed to get odder  
The glass disappeared  
Let out a huge boa  
He got a lot of letters  
But they had no senders  
Out on the sea  
He's visited by the groundskeeper

[Hermione]  
And every day wizards weren't bothered, not warded against the maniac that raved, that huddled and power restored up,  
Meanwhile, scar was throbbing lightening upon Harry’s forehead  
The brother was ready to bet the dark lord was not dead.  
  
[Neville]  
Then along September came, and Potter got away  
Our boy saw no platform with the number he did crave  
Heard a mother with her children, she helped him with his aim  
Through a wall he got no pain, there was magic once again.  
  
[Draco]  
Well the word got around, they said "Potter's on the train, man".  
A kid knocked on his door saying "everywhere is taken"  
His name was Ronald Weasley, he saw Potter in the station,  
And of course he knew the boy's name. What's your name, man?  
  
[Harry]  
Harry Potter, Chosen One.  
They call me Harry Potter, Chosen One.  
And there’s a lotta things I haven’t done,  
But just you wait, just you wait.  
  
[Ginny]  
When he was one his father died as he tried hard to hide him  
From Tom Riddle, prophesied to find those thrice defied him.  
Inside, he told Lily “Stand back, it’s not you”—  
So Harry was protected when his mother died too.  
  
[Dumbledore]  
Moved in with a cousin and uncle and aunt Petunia.  
Started to do a lot of things most peculiar.  
Petunia cut his hair, it grew back, and that’s the truth.  
And how exactly should he know why he was standing on the roof?  
  
[Draco]  
Where’s it he could've been heading to?  
His dream seemed absolute,  
He‘s giving the Dursley’s the boot  
Without a whiff of hesitation,  
Train slowing, flowing with all them nervous kids aboard,  
All waiting, anticipating to join the older student hoards  
Crammin’ through every nook, he’s off, the train’s gone,  
Scanning for a giant, there’s a lake that he can sail on,  
The bow of a boat, Castle in the distance,  
In Hogwarts you can be a wizard.

[Chorus]  
In Hogwarts you can be a wizard  
  
[Harry]  
Just you wait  
  
[Chorus]  
In Hogwarts you can be a wizard  
  
[Harry]  
Just you wait  
  
[Chorus]  
In Hogwarts you can be a wizard  
In Hogwarts you can be a wizard  
In Hogwarts  
  
[Harry]  
Just you wait  
  
[Chorus]  
Harry Potter, chosen one  
We are waiting in the wings for you  
You could never calm down,  
You never seemed to have enough time  
  
Oh, Harry Potter, Chosen One  
When the Magic World sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know that you lost the game  
Your world will never be the same, oh  
  
[Draco]  
The train is the station now  
See if you can spot him  
A lonely orphan boy coming up from the bottom  
His friendships will make him whole, his tragedies will build him  
  
[Ron/Hermione]  
We fought with him.  
  
[Sirius/James/Snape]  
Me, I died for him  
  
[Dumbledore]  
Me, I trusted him  
  
[Lily/Ginny/Molly]  
Me, I loved him  
  
[Voldemort]  
And me. I'm the Dark Lord that killed him.  
  
[Chorus]  
There's so many things I haven't done  
But just you wait  
  
[Draco]  
What's your name man?  
  
[All]  
Harry Potter, Chosen One


	2. 1.2 Aaron Burr, Sir - Meeting Malfoy

[Chorus]

1991

Hogwarts Express

 

[Draco]

Pardon me, are you Harry Potter

 

[Harry]

That depends, who’s asking

 

[Draco]

Well, duh, sir

My name is Draco Malfoy,

You can be at my service, sure,

I have been looking for you

 

[Harry]

Should I be nervous?

 

[Draco]

Duh.

I heard you name on the train,

I was seeking an elevated social station

But you seem to be out of sorts with that buddy of yours

Second hands clothes, poor,

And a ginger

You've made friends with a Weasley?

 

[Harry]

Why does that matter?

Wait.

I remember you from London,

You had some views and liked to share em

You asked me if I was a full wizard, I'm half wizard

So why are you here? Come to give another report?

 

[Draco]

I'm here to greet you with the right sort

You're an pureblood, surely, I'm a pureblood

And I wish there was a war so we could 

Prove the muggles really aren't worth crying for

 

[Harry]

I think you should leave

This hasn't been nice

 

[Draco]

Before I go, let me offer you some free advice

Gain friends, pay more,

Galleons and they'll do whatever you ask for

 

[Harry]

You can't be serious

 

[Draco]

You wanna have some friends

 

[Harry]

Yes

 

[Draco]

Fools who meddle get a sticky end

 

[Ron]

Yo, what time is it?

I'm Ron Weasley in the place to be

Gonna be a Gryffindor like my whole family

Those green snakes don't want it with me

Cause I will Keep, I'm the King of the quidditch team

 

[Hermione]

Yes, yes idiots

The name’s Hermione

I am the brightest witch you will ever see

A muggle mum and pop, but that don't stop

My brain, I will rock and come out on top

 

[Neville]

Oh, hi, I am Neville F Longbottom,

I won't intrude, won't be rude then will quietly leave again

Looking for Trevor, he's my toad

I'm a load, my parents glowed and they overshadowed

 

[Ron]

No more angst, have another sweet, son

All of us will go to the house of Lions

Well if it ain't the prodigy of Slytherin Dorm

Draco M, something to stay? Start a storm

 

[Draco]

Good luck with that, your words are for naught

We all know of us who is right sort

 

[Ron]

Well if the war ever happens, Voldy's got one more in his ranks

 

[Harry]

I can work out the right sort on my own, thanks.


	3. 1.3 My Shot

[Harry]

I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot   
  
The train’s arriving at our station   
We all want to move out, school now, the group done waiting    
First years go to the lake, see the boats we'll be taking   
I gotta calm down and open my eyes, with another surprise I'll be fainting    
  
We're in the castle now, getting ready to move on   
But first a raggy cap, a Sorting Hat, says where we belong   
Eleven years old, everyone is staring   
The ones with green stripes are glaring, I'm wearing   
The Sorting Hat, it knows what I'm thinking   
I don't trust this thing, it says I should go to Slyth'rin   
Not where I want to be in   
Could lead me to greatness, I don't really care   
The hat lets out a sigh, screams a word to the air   
It says   
G-R-Y-F-F-In-D   
O-R, we are, meant to be   
  
An academy that runs a bit sensibly   
And then I go and land on the quidditch team   
I get to be, youngest seeker in a century   
But Malfoy turns around and challenges me   
But he never turned up, so we had to flee   
We run into a cerebus, heads it had three   
  
Halloween   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
A date for the history   
  
[Harry]   
A troll breaks in and it attacks Hermione   
Ron and me try to fight, try to set her free   
Eventually, we get to be more friendly   
  
And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)   
I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot   
  
It’s time to take a shot   
  
[Hermione]   
At the quidditch match, there was anarchy   
Harry's broom was wild, I got panicky   
Snape had cursed, I was sure, so I, well, so I ran   
And just happened to set fire to the teachers stand   
It’s my shot   
  
[Harry]   
Then things started to go wrong   
Hagrid managed to get himself an egg of a dragon   
We’re given a detention, cuz we set the thing free   
But Voldemort attacks, forest ain’t a safe place to be

We've gotta take a shot   
  
[Ron]   
But then we knew something was amiss   
Knowing the Cerberus must belong to Hagrid

Someone knew, they had to, you don’t need too much might

Music saves a fight

Snape would go for the stone that night   
So now it’s our shot   
  
[Snape]   
Gryffindors, inside during late spring?   
Someone might think that you're up to something   
So think back on all the things you were taught    
I don't care what you have thought   
If you talk you could get shot   
  
[Harry]   
Snape knows that we know   
And he won't wait another moment to go   
But what can we do though   
We can't let Voldy grow   
More power so we've got to fight him all on our own   
And of course Dumbledore had to choose tonight to go   
Pah!   
The letter was sent by Snape, that much I know   
We're just some opportunistic little first year Gryffindors   
But we'll do what we can, we are going to stop this war   
  
Hang on that's not right, you don't have to come with me, don't risk you lives   
I never had a group of friends before   
I promise I won't risk you   
  
[Ron]   
Harry, we're coming with you   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot   
  
I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot   
  
[Ron]   
Rise up, when you're fighting evil off   
You rise up, past a three headed dog   
We rise up, down through a trap door to rise up.   
  
[Hermione/Ron]   
When are these Gryffindors gonna rise up   
When are these Gryffindors gonna rise up   
When are these Gryffindors gonna rise up   
When are these Gryffindors gonna rise up, rise up   
  
[Harry]   
I experienced death so young it’s barely in my memory   
Now it's coming for me   
With giant teeth or suffocating vinery   
I keep fighting through it, try to catch a flying key   
Easy for the youngest seeker in a century   
Then we're fighting against a giant chess piece   
Ron sacrifices himself so we can get free   
Then we're sneaking past a troll, its down though, but we don't know, how far Snape will go, keeping fighting   
Onwards, trying to figure out Snape's riddle   
Hermione solves it and I'm face to face with Quirell   
And behind him, the mirror of erised   
Beneath his turban, there's a face on the back of his head   
Oh, its Voldemort the dark lord   
Looking for the stone so he can restore   
Himself to full strength restart the war   
That made me an orphan and killed hundreds more   
  
I get the stone somehow in my pocket   
And Voldy makes Quirell attack me to get it   
Somehow I defend it   
Quirrell can't touch me without getting hurt   
And now I'm watching him fall   
Crumble to the dirt   
  
Then I get hit by a shade   
The next day I wake in the hospital wing safe   
Don't know how but somehow I'm happy today   
I can forget about my childhood sorrows   
For the first time I'm thinking past tomorrow   
  
[Chorus]   
I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
And I'm not throwing away my shot


	4. 1.4 The Story of Tonight

[Harry]   
We have achieved our house such glory   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
We have achieved our house such glory   
  
[Harry]   
But I was glad to join the fight   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
But we were glad to join the fight   
  
[Harry]   
And when young children tell our story   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
And when young children tell our story   
  
[Harry]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Ron]   
Let’s take the evening off tonight   
  
[Hermione]   
Let's take a minute off tonight   
  
[Harry]   
Let's take an hour off tonight.   
  
[Ron]   
Raise a glass to hogwarts   
Something that will never go away   
No matter what Dark Lord do   
  
Raise a glass to the three of us   
  
[Ron/ Hermione]   
To the brave and the free of us,   
Telling the story of tonight   
  
[Harry]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
Raise a glass to hogwarts   
Something that will never go away   
  
[Harry]   
No matter what Dark Lords do   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
Let’s have the evening off tonight   
  
[Hermione]   
Raise a glass to three of us   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
To the brave and the free of us   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
Telling the story of tonight   
  
[Hermione]   
Let’s take the evening off tonight   
  
[Ron/Harry]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Hermione/Ensemble]   
Raise a glass to Hogwarts   
  
[Ron/Harry]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Hermione/Ensemble]   
Raise a glass to Hogwarts   
  
[Ron/Harry]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
They'll tell the story of tonight


	5. 1.5 Schuyler Sisters - Weasley Siblings

[RON]   
There’s nothing students love more   
Than going down to Hogwarts by walking through a wall   
They turn up in their taxis and refrain   
From just staring at the Muggles   
And then get on their train   
Take Momma Weasley, family not loaded   
Uh-oh, but even then regardless    
Her children, Percy, Fred and George, Ginevra   
Need to get to Hogwarts so they get to learn magic   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Fred and George!   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
  
[GINNY]   
Ginevra!   
  
[PERCY]   
And Percy   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
The Weasley Siblings   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Fred and George!   
  
[PERCY]   
Percy!   
  
[GINNY]   
Ginevra!   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells!   
  
[PERCY]   
Dumbledore made me a prefect   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
You say it like we don’t know   
  
[PERCY]   
I must go to the Prefect carriage!   
  
[GINNY]   
Go on then, you’re free to go   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
But -- look around, look around, the train is here and we’re going to Hogwarts   
  
[GINNY/PERCY]   
Hogwarts!   
  
[COMPANY]   
Fred and George!   
  
[COMPANY AND WEASLEYS]   
Spells!   
  
[PERCY]   
It’s bad enough I’m related to do those berks   
  
[GINNY]   
What if I have no friends there?   
  
[PERCY]   
And now I hear they’ve got some fireworks   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Great ideas in the air!   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE, MALE ENSEMBLE]   
Look around, look around--   
  
[GINNY]   
Fred and George, remind me what we’re learning for?   
  
[COMPANY]   
They're looking to sneak   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Ginevra, we’re learning us some magic spells   
Learning us some magic spells   
Learning us some magic spells   
Whoooaaaaa!   
  
[WEASLEYS]   
Whooooaaaaa!   
Spells!   
  
[RON]   
Wooh!  There’s nothin’ like summer in the Burrow   
I’m here just ever, but this time we’ve got Harry   
Excuse me, Mum, I know it sounds silly   
But turns out the Muggles done something bad, really   
He’d not been answering our letters, his window was barred   
So we borrowed -- yes, borrowed -- our Dad’s flying car   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Ron, you’re a legend   
  
[RON]   
Thought you’d say a bellend   
But yeah we saved Harry, he’s my best friend!   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Yeah, Mum, our plan made loads of sense, it all went fine   
You say we’re in deep shit, we crossed the line   
You want us all behaving?  Harry’s life needed saving!   
And book lists are here to drain our life savings   
  
[GINNY/FRED/GEORGE/PERCY]   
“Every book by Gilderoy Lockhart   
Everyone book he ever published”   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
And when we meet our new DADA teacher   
  
[COMPANY]   
Unh!   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
We'll convince him every single book is rubbish   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells!   
  
[GINNY]   
Look around, look around   
At how lucky we are to be alive right now   
  
[GINNY/PERCY]   
Look around, look around   
At how lucky we are to be alive right now   
  
[GINNY/FRED/GEORGE/PERCY]   
History is happening in Hogwarts and we   
Just happen to go to the greatest school in the world   
  
[ALL]   
To the greatest school in the world!   
  
[FRED & GEORGE (GINNY/PERCY) ((COMPANY))]   
Yeah, Mum, our plan made loads of sense, it all went fine   
(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))   
You say we’re in deep shit, we crossed the line   
(The train is here and we're going) ((hey, hey, hey, hey))   
You want us all behaving? (Hogwarts) ((look around, look around))   
Harry’s life needed saving! (to Hogwarts, woah)   
And booklists are here to drain our lifesavings ((the train is here))   
  
[WEASLEYS (COMPANY)]   
We hold this truth to be self evident   
(Look around, look around)   
All magic is created equal   
(at how lucky we are to be alive right now)   
  
[WEASLEYS AND COMPANY]   
Look around, look around   
At how lucky we are to be alive right now   
History is happening in Hogwarts and we   
Just happen to go to the greatest school in the world (to the greatest school)   
To the greatest school in the world!   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
  
[FRED AND GEORGE]   
Fred and George!   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
  
[GINNY]   
Ginevra!   
  
[PERCY]   
And Percy   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells, spells!   
  
[WEASLEYS]   
The Weasley Siblings   
  
[COMPANY]   
Spells   
  
[WEASLEYS (COMPANY)]   
We're learning us some magic spells (spells, spells)   
Hey (spells, spells)   
Woah-ah (spells, spells)   
Hey (spells, spells)   
At the greatest school   
  
[WEASLEYS]   
In the greatest school   
In the world   
  
[COMPANY]   
At the greatest school in the world!

  
  



	6. 1.6 Farmer Refuted - Lockhart Refuted

[Lockhart, talking]   
Hi there, hi there   
You know I'm Gilderoy Lockhart   
And I'm here to talk about my thoughts of these rather boring petrifications   
  
[Lockhart, singing]   
So some muggleborns have been frozen solid   
You have no real reason to fear   
  
[Ron]   
Oh great, this guys here   
  
[Lockhart   
There doesn't exist a monster most horrid   
Why not just look at my smile?   
You know that I would fight it off   
  
[Hermione]   
That's enough   
  
[Lockhart]   
You're sure to be safe while I'm here   
There's nothing on earth that could beat me   
You know, you know   
  
[Harry (Lockhart)]   
Yeah- someone is struggling to keep from being (so some muggleborns have been)   
Just frozen solid every day (frozen solid)   
You need to listen to reason (You have no real reason to fear)   
I cannot listen to you with a straight face   
There does exist a Basilisk (There doesn't exist a monster)   
Most horrid, it got Colin (most horrid)   
And Ernie and Sir Nick (Why not just)   
Monsters each night, give us all a fright and you talk about (look at my smile)   
Fighting (You know that I could fight it off)   
  
[Harry]   
My owl has a better shot   
  
[Lockhart]   
You're sure to be safe while I'm here   
  
[Harry]   
Hermione knows what it is we fear   
  
[Lockhart]   
There's nothing on earth that could beat me   
  
[Harry]   
How bout a turkey   
  
[Lockhart]   
You know   
  
[Harry/Ron/Gryffindors]   
You are doing nothing   
  
[Lockhart]   
You know   
  
[Harry/Ron/Gryffindors]   
You are doing nothing!   
  
[Harry (Lockhart)]   
So you better listen here you old has been (So...been)   
Honestly look at him. He'd just flee   
  
[Lockhart]   
No real reason   
  
[Harry]   
Don't try to act so tough then go running off   
Why can't a wizard who's done so much barely get himself through lunch   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Harry Potter, please   
  
[Harry]   
Sir, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive   
Drop the niceties   
  
[Chorus]   
Silence! Here comes the minister,   
Here comes the minister....

  
  



	7. 1.7 You'll Be Back - Hagrid's Sacked

[Fudge]  
They say  
That Slytherin’s heir  
Wants us all to beware  
Or we’ll pay  
But why?  
Now I keep getting owlers  
Delivering howlers  
That cry  
“We’re so sad  
I thought our kids had your protection when they went to school”  
Now I look like a cad  
And so now to maintain my election, I must act

Hagrid’s sacked  
We’re quite sure  
You’ll remember it was him before  
Hagrid’s sacked  
We’ll take the man  
And we’ll lock him in up in Azkaban  
Wizards rise, Dark Lords fall  
Your Minister’s here for you all  
But when push comes to shove  
I will throw you to the Dementors...  
To remind you that I’m Fudge

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da

The half-bloods are complaining that something’s wrooooooooong  
We can’t go on pretending any looooooooooong(er)

And yes, my choice is rock hard  
You’ve got Gilderoy Lockhart  
Sharp and witty Lockhart  
Cunning, stunning Lockhart  
He’s clever. So clever. He’s clever, so clever, did I mention he’s clever?

Hagrid’s sacked  
Soon you’ll see  
This is just the way that things must be  
Hagrid’s sacked  
But what’s more:  
Malfoy’s come to take down Dumbledore?  
But that’s wrong! I’m so vexed  
I tell you: there’ll be killin’s next!  
But if push comes to shove…  
I’ll give in to Lucius Malfoy  
To remind you that I’m Fudge

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat  
EVERYBODY!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da


	8. 1.8 Right Hand Man

[Chorus]   
Muggleborns students are being done in   
Hogwarts being attacked by the Heir of Slytherin   
Hogwarts being attacked by the Heir of Slytherin   
  
Ministry in our school   
They get in our school   
When they get in our school   
  
[Harry]   
As a kid under the cupboard I wished for a war   
I thought that I was poor   
I knew that I needed to   
  
Rise up   
  
When they tell my story   
I am either gonna die in a battle with no glory or   
  
Rise up   
  
I will fight for my friends   
But it'll all come to an end   
If nobody can send help so I can   
  
Rise up   
  
Comprehend? It's the only way to   
  
Rise up   
Rise up   
  
But he's gone   
  
[Chorus]   
Where's Albus Dumbledore   
  
[Draco]   
Ladies and gentlemen   
  
[Chorus]   
Where's Albus Dumbledore   
  
[Draco]   
The moment you've been waiting for   
  
[Chorus]   
Where's Albus Dumbledore   
  
[Draco]   
The final fight this year   
  
[Chorus]   
Where's Albus Dumbledore   
  
[Draco]   
In the Chamber   
  
[Dumbledore]   
You are outgunned (what?)   
Outmanned (what?)   
Outnumbered   
Outplanned (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)   
  
It's time to make an all out stand   
And so you're gonna need my right-hand man (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)   
Check it   
  
We need to think a second   
For just a millisecond   
Need to stop and make a plan of what to do a second?   
Now there's a basilisk it's freezing all the students,   
It took the Weasley girl, we need to know where she went   
Off to die, she hasn't gotten to much long left   
Writin' entries in diaries   
Conspiring to show their ire and rain hellfire   
But everything comes down to this   
The truth is in ya face when ya hear Slytherin's monster go   
Hiss   
  
You need to get into the chamber   
You need to get greater, if you cannot get   
Greater you won't save her   
You need to be a saviour as Slytherin's heir takes her   
Things will break, so wait   
  
You are outgunned (what?)   
Outmanned (what?)   
Outnumbered   
Outplanned (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)   
  
It's time to make an all out stand   
And so you're gonna need my right-hand man (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)   
  
[Harry/Ron]   
We're coming   
  
[Harry]   
We're sliding down the sewers, down to the chamber   
We gotta get there, save Ginevra from any danger   
  
[Harry]   
Lockhart with us cause he said that he could save her   
But he never stops to think,   
Yo, he caused a cave in   
  
[Chorus]   
Shh-boom   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Goes the tunnel, Ron is trapped by some big rocks   
  
[Chorus]   
Boom   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Goes the tunnel, Harry's got to carry on   
  
[Chorus]   
Boom   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Through another gate and   
  
[Chorus]   
Boom   
  
[Dumbledore]   
The Heir of Slytherin lies in wait   
  
[Chorus]   
Boom,   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Ginny's there, she's looking pale, better hope you're not too late   
  
Thomas Riddle standing there   
He reveals he is the Heir   
Of Slyth'rin, a memory from a diary that became aware   
Ginny laid her soul bare, feeling so broken   
Now she's gone and cannot be woken

  
Is it possible to stop the Heir of Slytherin?   
Harry is fighting, success far off in the distance   
He's all alone against a giant snake, people   
He's in dire need of assistance   
  
[Riddle]   
So you’re the boy who lived?   
  
[Harry]   
Why'd you care?   
  
[Riddle]   
Your nemesis   
So how on earth did you live   
  
[Harry]   
Wait, what gives   
  
[Riddle]   
Kid   
I was a pureblood child of Salazar Slytherin's   
And as a simple matter of course Voldemort   
Has a strong link to me   
He is my present, past and future   
But how could I beaten by a filthy   
Half blood creature   
  
[Harry]   
Umm   
  
[Riddle]   
I have some questions, but I'd prefer aggression so why don't you flee away from my basilisk   
  
[Harry]   
Yes.   
  
[Riddle]   
Now   
  
[Dumbledore]   
The boy who lived ran, then arrived my Phoenix   
  
[Riddle]   
This is it, a bird and an old hat   
  
[Harry]   
What's that   
Can it help me   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Fawkes is a clever bird, he knows how my strategy would play out   
  
[Riddle]   
No!   
  
[Harry]   
Oh?   
  
[Dumbledore]   
He pecks the basilisk's eyes out   
  
[Harry]   
And now I've got to run, sir   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Careful now Harry   
Even with my help the odds are beyond scary   
You need to get yourself a weapon, where can you find that   
  
[Harry]   
Sir?   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Chosen one, take a look inside the sorting hat.   
  
[Harry]   
Sir!   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Don't get me wrong, it's a hard fight, you still could die   
But our bravery is useless if we do not try   
So get the snake and you need to get to some higher ground   
  
[Harry]   
To defeat Riddle? How can I?   
  
[Dumbledore]   
I admire how you fight   
  
[Harry]   
I'll die   
  
[Dumbledore]   
It's alright, you'll live to fight, you've got destiny   
But of course, you know nothing of prophecy   
I'm sure you've imagined dying like a martyr   
  
[Harry]   
Yes   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Dying is easy, young man   
Living is harder   
  
[Harry]   
Now here comes the basilisk   
  
[Dumbledore]   
You're a gryffindor   
So show Riddle what you were put in that house for   
Ginerva's going to die if you do not win   
And Riddle's reign would be set to begin   
Think...   
  
[Chorus]   
I am not throwing away my shot   
I am not throwing away my shot   
Hey, yo, I'm proud like a lion   
I dare, ain't scared of dying   
  
[Harry]   
I am not throwing away my shot   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Son   
  
[Chorus]   
You are outgunned, outmanned   
  
[Harry]   
I swing the sword ahead of me,   
The basilisk attacks real violent   
Even though it cannot see, okay what else   
  
[Chorus]   
Outnumbered, outplanned   
  
[Harry]   
And though it's eyes are gone   
My heart is heavy until I hear the Phoenix song   
  
I climb the statue, plant my feet upon the ground,   
Snake turns itself around, I stab it through the mouth   
  
[Chorus]   
Shh-boom   
  
[Harry]   
A fang spells the end for me, I've got to get us free   
My last act could well be destroying this memory, sir   
  
[Chorus]   
Down went the basilisk   
  
[Harry]   
Rise up   
  
[Chorus]   
He killed the basilisk   
  
[Harry]   
Rise up   
  
[Chorus]   
No Riddle won't be missed   
  
[Harry]   
Rise up   
  
[Chorus]   
Let’s put an end to this   
  
[Dumbledore]   
That's my right hand man!   
  
[Chorus]   
Boom!


	9. 1.9 A Winter's Ball - After the Chamber

[Draco]   
How does lonely orphan, son of a witch   
Go on and on   
Save the school from danger once again   
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, reckless fool   
Be honoured after breaking fifty rules   
Dumbledore's back and all seems right   
But my father still wants to fight and slight,   
The Chosen One sees and he frees our family house elf   
And what does Dumbledore do?   
He decides to shelf the   
  
[Company]   
Exams!   
  
[Draco]   
We're all heading home for summer   
  
[Company]   
Relax!   
  
[Draco]   
Rest! And sleep all day, just slumber   
  
[Company]   
Relax!   
  
[Draco]   
Potter's off with his relatives   
Albus Dumbledore wants him to live as a Muggle lives   
  
[Harry]   
That's true   
  
[Company]   
1993   
  
[Draco]   
But wait a sec   
There's a side of story we don't know yet   
Weaslette in the chamber, but, well, how?   
  
[Harry]   
Riddle's diary claimed her, she'll tell how   
  
[Harry/Draco]   
Hey   
Hey   
Hey hey


	10. 1.10 Helpless

[Ginny]  
I am normally the type to try and grab the spotlight  
Seeing all my brothers off to Hogwarts for the last time  
Laughing at my brothers as they're bothering my mum  
Then you walked up and I was done  
  
Trying to catch your eye as you run to the platform  
Everyone is swarming and then the trains gone  
Wondering all year what I did wrong  
Ask my brother, discover, you're a friend of Ron's  
  
Ooh, my brothers rescued you from being all alone  
And I came downstairs thinking no one new was home  
I freeze when I see you, my mind blown  
Then you look up at me and suddenly I'm helpless  
  
Look in those eyes  
Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit  
(Helpless)  
Down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em  
  
[Lucius, spoken]  
I suppose that's the best your father can get you  
Well. I'm about to change your life.  
Take these stupid books.  
  
[Ginny, writing]  
Ginevra Weasley, pleasure to meet you  
  
[Diary]  
Tom. I think we'll be good friends

[Ginny, writing]

Thank you for being my friend 

[Diary]

Well, we’ll have to see this to its end

[Lucius]

And now it begins  
  
[Ginny, Singing]  
A few weeks later, I'm writing in my diary nightly  
Though I do forget things after evenings that Tom writes me  
Scowling at my brother cause he thinks I'm terrified  
  
[Percy]  
I’m just saying, your friends are being petrified  
  
[Ginny]  
Hmmph.  
Some months later, in the Chamber just stressing  
You're looking stone faced as Tom's teaching you a lesson  
I'm dying inside as you fight and try  
And I know I'm going to cry, cause there's nothing really you can do  
The basilisk makes its way across to you  
And you stab its mouth, going straight through  
And then you take its fang, the diary's gone too  
And then I'm awake and no longer so helpless  
  
Oh look in those eyes  
Look into your eyes and the skies the limit 

I feel alive, I feel alive  
Helpless  
Down for the count and drowning in 'em  
  
[Harry]  
Ginevra, I may have a fortune to my name,  
Some acres of land, wand in my hand, a whole lot of fame  
I only care for honor, a friendly loyalty  
A little bit of knowledge and my bravery  
  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Ronald confides in me, Fred and George almost blinded me  
No sweat, my love for them is never in doubt  
Just have to get out of this chamber, then we'll figure it out  
  
I've been living without a family since I was a child  
My parents died, my uncle yelled, I grew up just wild  
But I'll never forget your mother's love, that was real  
As long I'm alive Ginerva, I swear you won't ever feel so  
[Ginny]

I’m free, I’m free, I’m free 

[Harry]

Ginevra, you’ll never feel so

[Ginny]

Down for the count or drowning in ‘em

[Harry]

My life is gonna be fine with the Weasley’s in it

[Ginny]

We’ll stay by your side and the sky’s the limit

Down for the count and I’m drowning in ‘em

[Chorus]

At Hogwarts, you can be a new witch

At Hogwarts, you can be a new witch

At Hogwarts, you can be a new witch  
[Ginny]   
Helpless 


	11. 1.11 Satisfied

[Ron]  
Alright, alright, that's what I'm talking about!  
Now, everyone, give it up for the smartest gryffindor, Hermione Granger

[Hermione]  
A toast to our school

[Chorus]  
To our school, to our school  
To our school

[Hermione]  
To my friends

[Chorus]  
To our friends  
To our friends, to our friends

[Hermione]  
From your best friend

[Chorus]  
Hermione, Hermione,  
Hermione

[Hermione]  
Who is always by your side,

[Chorus]  
By your side, by your side

[Hermione]  
To our friendship

[Chorus]  
To your friendship!  
To house Gryffindor

[Hermione]  
And the hope that we provide

[Chorus]  
You provide  
You provide

[Hermione]  
May we always

[Chorus]  
Always

[Chorus]  
Be satisfied

[Hermione]  
Rewind

[Chorus]  
Rewind  
Rewind  
Helpless...  
Rewind

[Hermione]  
I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those newspapers  
Telling every wizard of Sirius Black's rage  
I remember the threat to our lives  
And to Harry most like every day  
And then even worse, a dementor managed to get onto the train 

We will never be the same  
Memories we forgot now again in our brains  
And Harry heard screams, someone screaming his name  
Dementor went away, it was drove away  
This is not a game

[Dumbledore]  
We're threatened by a man who will never be satisfied

[Hermione]  
Sirius Black I'm sure he means   
But how could he get in

[Dumbledore]  
Dark Wizards, they're never satisfied

[Hermione]   
Is that right?

[Dumbledore]  
They've never been satisfied

[Hermione]  
I am Hermione Granger

[McGonagall]  
You need a time turner

[Hermione]  
I'm a quick learner

[McGonagall]  
Need to calm down, all this work could out burn ya  
So just you wait, just you wait

[Hermione]  
So so so  
So this is what it feels like to test wits  
With more than one subject what the hells is the catch? It's  
The stress of more mess, it's trying to fight  
When Malfoy can't treat Hippogriffs right  
With all my might

I start the year with 5 subjects, down to four subjects, but then Ron starts to hate crookshanks  
The evidence says he ate his rat  
And neither of the boys talk to me after that  
After Buckbeak's trial, we get friendship back  
But Buckbeak's set to die and that's an unchangeable fact

We're stood there watching, a Grim attacks  
He's running off, Ron and Scabbers pulled in his grasp

We go, it's Sirius Black  
Lupin's there and has his back  
I wanna take my friends away from this place  
I look round at Harry's face and he is

[Harry]  
Helpless

[Hermione]  
And I know we are

[Harry/Ron]  
Helpless

[Hermione]  
And Ron's eyes are just

[Ron]  
Helpless

[Hermione]  
And I theorise  
Three terrible truths at the exact same time

[Ron]  
You'll have to go through us

[Sirius]  
Only one will die tonight

[Harry]  
Then I promise, it'll be you

[Chorus]  
Number one!

[Hermione]  
Black's a man without a plan  
And no wand to get himself around  
He would need help to get inside  
Lupin must have helped him hide  
So Black's rambling and saying and impossibly claiming  
That we shouldn't blame him  
I knew he would be raving  
But he's saying now someone framed him

[Sirius]  
The secret keeper, it is the rat that you have

[Ron]  
Scabbers?

[Lupin]  
Pettigrew

[Chorus]  
Number two!

[Hermione]  
Lupin's a werewolf, he could be dangerous  
Snape tried to tell us but I've  
Been trying all year to help him hide  
Maybe that is why  
I trust him to take Scabbers  
From Ronald's side  
Nice going Hermione, he is Dark, he will never be satisfied

[Lupin]  
He's an animagus

[Harry]  
If you're telling us the truth, a spell should prove it

[Hermione]  
I'll leave you to it

[Chorus]  
Number three!

[Hermione]  
I know my two friends like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as daring or as kind  
But if Black's telling the truth, they'll be so angry inside  
The rat would die  
They would say I'm fine  
They'd be lying

But when the rat turns into a man, it's Harry Potter's calm  
That stays the other's wands and lets Pettigrew live on  
Harry has mercy

So his godfather will go free  
So he can have a real family

To the school!

[Chorus]  
To the school, to the school,  
To the school

[Hermione]  
With my friends,

[Harry/Ron/ Chorus]  
With our friends  
With our friends (with our friends)

[Hermione]  
For the justice

[Sirius/Lupin/Chorus]  
For Pettigrew, For Pettigrew  
For Pettigrew

[Hermione]  
Almost thirteen years behind

[All except Hermione]  
Years behind, years behind

[Hermione]  
To your freedom

[Chorus (Sirius/Lupin)]  
To your freedom  
(To retribution!)

[Hermione]  
And the joy it will provide

[Chorus]  
Will provide  
Will provide

[Hermione]  
May you finally

[Chorus]  
Finally

[Hermione]  
Be satisfied

[Chorus]  
Satisfied, (satisfied), satisfied

[Hermione]  
But I know  
It's a full moon out tonight  
And I know  
Harry will not be satisfied  
We will never be satisfied


	12. 1.12 Story of Tonight (Reprise)

[Harry]   
I may have achieved lots of glory   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
We may have achieved lots of glory   
  
[Harry]   
But I would gladly lose it all   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
But I would gladly lose it all   
  
[Harry]   
Cause if Sirius can get the Kiss   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
If your godfather can get the Kiss   
  
[Harry]   
What's the point of doing it at all   
  
[Ron]   
Raise a glass to Hogwarts   
  
[Harry]   
Hey! Somewhere they have trapped him up inside   
  
[Hermione]   
There's nothing we can do   
  
[Harry]   
Let’s have another think tonight   
  
[Ron]   
Raise a glass to the three of us   
  
[Ron/Hermione]   
To the no longer free of us   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
They'll tell the story of tonight   
  
[Harry]   
Let’s have another think   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Well, if it ain't the Chosen One   
  
[Harry]   
Sir!   
Do you think Sirius will make it?   
  
[Dumbledore]   
I'm not sure   
  
[Harry/Ron/Hermione]   
Huh   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Fudge has summoned the dementors   
  
[Harry]   
That's the worse, sir   
  
[Dumbledore]   
But there is nothing I can do   
  
[Harry]   
This is a curse, sir   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Now then,   
I speak to you, Hermione Granger   
What you have to help with school   
Could save two innocents from danger   
  
[Hermione]   
I don't know-   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Yes you do   
  
[Hermione]   
Now be rational   
The laws I'd break   
Are ones that are international   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Well! Well, I heard   
Everything could be solved with only three turns   
  
[Harry]   
Turns of what?   
  
[Dumbledore]   
You only need a bit of time, girl   
  
[Ron]   
Time for what   
  
[Dumbledore]   
It's time for me to go   
  
[Harry]   
What?   
  
[Hermione]   
Oh.   
  
[Dumbledore]   
Good luck to you both   
  
[Harry]   
What!   
  
[Ron]   
It okay, mate   
Hermione seems to have a plan tucked away, mate   
  
[Hermione]   
Yes I do but I'm there's a risk I should mention   
  
[Harry]   
What do you mean?   
  
[Hermione]   
We'll travel   
  
[Harry]   
Of course   
  
[Hermione]   
We'll travel through the fourth dimension   
  
[Harry]   
Oh god   
  
[Ron]   
You have to go, Harry Potter   
Smile more   
In two minutes, you'll be walking through the door   
  
[Harry]   
I can't seem to understand this   
I want to save Sirius, I'm frozen   
What am I waiting for   
  
[Ron]   
I'll see you when you back through the door   
  
[Harry]   
I'll see you when we walk back through the door


	13. 1.13 Wait for It

[Harry]   
I'm reminded I am an orphan every day   
My friends have a loving home but my parents went away   
I only have an aunt and uncle   
I don't have anyone who cares   
Just a magic hating cousin   
And room under the stairs   
  
Life doesn't discriminate   
Between the sinners   
And the saints   
It takes and it takes and it takes   
But I keep living anyway   
I've laughed and I've cried   
And I break   
And keep making mistakes   
And if there's a reason no ones at my side   
After everything I have survived   
Then I'm willing to wait for it   
I'm willing to wait for it   
  
My godfather is a captured but innocent prisoner   
And there are things that the   
Wizardry and spells can't give ya   
Hermione is a genius   
Ron's family, they command respect   
If we fail to save to protect Padfoot,   
It's just me it will affect   
  
Death doesn’t discriminate   
Between the sinners   
And the saints   
It takes and it takes and it takes   
And we keep living anyway   
We rise and we fall   
And we break   
And we make our mistakes   
And if there’s a reason I’m still alive   
When everyone who loves me has died   
I’m willing to wait for it   
I’m willing to wait for it   
  
[Chorus]   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
  
[Harry]   
Why is there nothing in life I can control?   
I can turn invisible   
I can do nothing at all   
  
[Chorus]   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
  
[Harry]   
I keep falling behind and running late   
  
[Chorus]   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
Wait for it   
  
[Harry]   
I’m not standing still   
I am lying in wait   
  
[Chorus]   
Wait   
Wait   
Wait   
  
[Harry]   
Why am I facing an endless uphill climb   
  
[Chorus]   
Climb   
Climb   
Climb   
  
[Harry]   
I have nothing to prove   
I have so much to lose   
  
[Chorus]   
Lose   
Lose   
Lose   
  
[Harry]   
Why is the pace so relentless   
I have no time   
  
[Chorus]   
Time   
Time   
Time   
  
[Harry]   
What is it like not to lose?

  
I always try not to hesitate   
The world has no restraint   
It takes and it takes and it takes   
  
And I keep fighting anyway   
I will change the game   
I'll play and I will raise the stakes   
And if there's a reason   
I seem to thrive when so few survive, then   
Goddamnit—   
I'm willing to wait for it    
I'm willing to wait for it...   
  
[Chorus]   
Life doesn't discriminate   
Between the sinners and the saints   
It takes and it takes and it takes

And you keep living anyway   
  
[Harry]   
I rise   
I fall   
And if there's a reason I'm still alive   
When so many have died   
Then I'm willing to—

Wait for it


End file.
